For centuries the differing star constellations in the sky at night have intrigued people. In the last four or five centuries, scientist and the general population have come to have an understanding of the manner in which the Earth rotates on its axis and travels around the sun. This information for each month and day of the year is quite interesting for many people. The time of day, day of the month requires information which is practically essential for the functioning of most people.
Various attempts have been made in the past to provide some apparatus which provide some information on some aspect of astronomy, for example see U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,727--Didik which discloses a planet time clock which illustrates the arrangement of various planets as well as providing a time clock. U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,795--Frank discloses a celestial clock and U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,669--Graves discloses a solar system clock. However, none of these disclose a clock similar to those disclosed herein.